Remotely controlling domestic appliances via mobile telecommunications networks is now well known. For example, a user can switch on certain electrical appliances at home via a control center accessible from a mobile telephone.
Also well known are machine-to-machine communications techniques that enable an application server to communicate with a machine, or that enable machines to communicate with each other, by means of M2M (machine to machine) commands. These techniques are essentially used in industrial applications, however, and are relatively complex to implement.
Now, there would be a benefit in providing a simple solution for remotely controlling appliances applicable to a domestic environment.